Who's Keeping Count Anyway?
by AMKelley
Summary: Four instances in which Leon has a "moment" with one of his fellow policemen and one he wants to experience again.
1. Leon & Steve

"Nice uniform, training wheels. Did your mommy iron it for you?" Krauser remarked dryly with a smirk.

Steve was a new recruit fresh out of the Police Academy and Krauser somehow managed to make his first day on the job unbearable. It's like a light bulb went off in Krauser's head whenever there was a newbie and he made it his life's work to tease and torment them because... well... Krauser was Krauser.

Steve was over at the coffee maker with his back to the other man pouring himself a cup and trying, in vain, to ignore Krauser but it became impossible for him when Krauser walked over and leaned against the counter beside him. Krauser folded his arms across his big chest, looking menacing without even trying, and sighed deeply as Steve took a sip despite the liquid being boiling hot.

"I have to say, out of all the rookies that've come and gone... You're by far the prettiest," Krauser mocked, getting into Steve's space and reaching out to brush his bangs away.

"Excuse me?" Steve gushed as he jumped away from Krauser's touch, eyes wide with shock.

"You heard me, kitten," Krauser winked snidely.

"Jack, leave the rookie alone," Leon warned as he made his way into the room and over to the fridge. He opened it up and bent down to retrieve his leftovers from yesterday's lunch.

"I was only poking a little fun," Krauser lied.

"Well, if you keep making remarks like that you could see yourself with a big sexual harassment charge," Leon informed with a little tsk.

Krauser huffed a small laugh and walked over to the table Leon was eating at in the break room, looking smugly down at his friend. He sat down on the table right next to Leon's styrofoam container and pushed it aside before Leon could pick anything up with his plastic fork. Leon set his fork down with a thud of his fist and gave Krauser an annoyed little look, hair in his face.

"I never had any complaints from you," Krauser growled suggestively.

Leon blushed a deep pink feeling thoroughly embarrassed in front of the new guy who just stood there, watching and hearing everything. Krauser was a right bastard for saying something like that with someone else in the room, not that anything was going on between him and Krauser. But it was still uncalled for.

"Wasn't your lunch break over an hour ago?" Leon asked, recovering quickly from Krauser's remark.

Krauser smirked and grumbled something under his breath before sliding off the table and skulking back to work. Steve let out a breath he had been holding and went to sit across the table from Leon who was pulling his lunch back in front of him. Steve had his face pointed down at his steaming cup, looking nervously between the table top and Leon.

"Thanks," Steve mumbled, biting his lip.

He had seen Leon teaching classes at the Police Academy before and he knew all about Officer Kennedy's achievements and statistics. He looked up to the man and was partly the reason why Steve decided to join the force. Steve admired his dedication. It was a weird, and somewhat embarrassing, circumstance to meet his idol but Steve was just glad that it finally happened.

Leon looked up from his food, catching the young man's eye when Steve dared to steal a glance.

"Don't mention it. Jack can be a little... abrasive at times, but in the field he's a guy you can really rely upon," Leon said ardently, speaking only the truth to the young rookie. "You're Steve Burnside, right?"

"Yes, sir," Steve rushed out on a breath.

"Don't worry about Jack, Steve. He doesn't realize that everyone was a rookie just like you at one point," Leon encouraged with a genuine smile. "Even me."

"That's kinda hard to believe," Steve complimented with an envious blush. "I sort of grew up believing that you were Captain America. Like you were just this unstoppable super human with a thirst for justice."

Leon chuckled. "I can assure you that I'm human too. I get scared, I eat junk food, and I bleed just like you."

"Yeah, but, you're Leon Kennedy," Steve said, smiling up at the other man who had stopped eating. "Nothing can stop you."

Steve smiled when Leon blushed and tried to hide it by eating but it was futile because Steve could see right through him. The younger man drank from his cooled down mug, relishing in the warmth the coffee left in it's wake as it traveled down his throat. It hadn't exactly been a stressful day for him, besides the Krauser incident, but it was the first time he felt relaxed in a long time.

"Can I ask you something?" Steve inquired well after he had finished his coffee but he didn't wait for a reply. "Are you and Krauser..?" The way he trailed off seemed to give away what Steve was implying, causing Leon to choke on his food.

"Christ, no!" Leon exclaimed after clearing his clogged throat, eyes watering and breathing strained from coughing. "Why?"

"Just wondering," Steve shrugged, not apologizing for making Leon choke. "I wouldn't want some angry boyfriend after me because I did something irrational," Steve murmured as he got up from his chair to walk over to Leon, bending down as Leon turned towards him.

"But you haven't done anything irra-"

Leon didn't get the chance to finish his sentence because as soon as he looked up at Steve, Steve was kissing him on the lips. For a split second Leon thought about kissing back but he didn't know what to do, so he just sat there frozen in place until Steve was finished. Steve's lips were soft against his and moving, trying to encourage Leon to open up but he wouldn't budge.

After a few long seconds Steve pulled away, still close to Leon, and grinned wickedly. He stood up and winked at Leon who just sat there dumbfounded and blushing, watching Steve make his way to the door. But Steve stopped in the middle of the doorway and shot an innocent look over his left shoulder.

"You won't tell on me, will you?" Steve asked devilishly. Leon didn't say anything as Steve walked out the door so he took that as a no. "Good. Seeya around."

Leon had been played by a rookie.


	2. Leon & Chris

Chris has always been battling it out with Leon ever since they joined the force. They both graduated top of their class and both had been offered jobs at the highest ranking police station in Raccoon City, but Leon always managed to be just a little better than Chris. Everything Chris did Leon would do it better and with style. He just couldn't understand how Leon did it.

And now they where down at the firing range because he had bet Leon that he could get more killshots than him. They weren't wagering anything (unless you counted pride) it was just all in good fun but Chris was taking it very seriously. It was his chance to get an ego boost out of besting Leon in shooting and he needed to concentrate. But something distracting him.

Right now they were neck and neck with eachother and Chris was ahead but not by much because Leon was keeping a level head and shooting with confidence. Chris was mesmerized by the way Leon held his gun, arms stretched out in front of him with his elbows slightly bent and his bottom lip caught between his teeth. God, that shouldn't look so hot but it was. Chris hardly noticed it when Leon stopped firing.

"Chris," Leon called out loud enough for Chris to hear past the earplugs. "Your turn."

Chris shook his head, snapping out of his daze.

"Right," he said, stepping up past Leon. He was so close to brushing against Leon that it threw off his aim.

Chris aimed his gun at the target and took a deep steadying breath but it didn't change anything. His gun was cocked and as the bullets cut through the air they sprayed out in all directions, some hitting the target and some missing it by a mile. The loud crack of gunfire left his ears ringing and Chris didn't realize his clip was empty until he heard his gun click three times.

It wasn't his best disposed clip and as he drew his gun back he could already feel the flush creeping along the back of his neck. He knew Leon was quietly cheering inside by his shooting, or lack thereof, but Leon wasn't a smug person. Leon still had one clip left and even though he had clearly won he still stepped up beside Chris to finish the last few rounds off.

Chris watched as Leon goofed off the last clip, noticing that he wasn't trying anymore and that he wasn't about to overkill Chris' pride. He thanked Leon for that. Chris was staring again. Leon wasn't holding the same strong stance as before and the recoil of each round sent him jerking backwards until one of them actually knocked him back on his feet.

In a split second Chris had a chance to intervene and he sprang over to where Leon was falling, catching him before he could hit the ground. Leon's heart was pounding from the mini heart attack he was having and he clutched onto Chris' big arms, acting as if falling three feet was the equivalent to falling from a two story building. Leon slowed down his erratic breathing and Chris tightened his arms around Leon's waist.

After a long moment Leon had realized his gun had fallen to the ground and his first thought was to retrieve it but Chris wasn't letting go. He could feel Chris' big chest pressed up against his lean back and it felt too intimate. Leon couldn't find the minerals to push away because Chris was so warm and this felt awfully right, with no one around to see them.

One of Chris' hands slipped up under Leon's shirt to caress the lean muscles of his stomach and in turn he craned his neck to take Leon's breath away with a needy kiss. Leon made a surprised light noise and his hands went to Chris' wrists, trying to still the bigger man's exploration before he could venture any further. Leon was fairly strong but Chris had the upper hand. His muscles weren't just for show.

Chris raised a hand up to Leon's throat to grip just underneath his chin, angling Leon's face up towards his to deepen the kiss. Leon was completely helpless in Chris' embrace and he moaned when the hand on his stomach raked fingernails across his skin. For once Chris was winning and Leon was powerless and it occurred to Chris that this was something he could do better.

Because Leon wasn't the opponent anymore. He was the challenge.


	3. Leon & Krauser

"Hey, Leon. Me and the boys are going down to MacCready's for some drinks. Wanna join us?" Krauser asked leaning past the lockers to peek his head around them, watching as Leon got dressed in his casual clothes.

"I don't know, Jack. I'm pretty tired and whenever I drink I get nightmares," Leon explained, casting a forlorn look over at his friend. "I'm not much fun drunk either."

Krauser stepped further into the locker room, making his way over to Leon and taking a seat on the bench beside him. Leon had his pants on but he was still shirtless and feeling a little insecure he quickly threw his shirt on, not noticing that it was inside out. Krauser quirked an eyebrow at Leon as he watched the disheveled man put his uniform away and twist the combination dial on his locker.

"Are you alright?" Krauser asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"I'm fine. Just a long day," Leon mumbled hanging his head. Some things were better left unsaid but Leon had always been brave about his feelings. "Ya know, I've never been shot at until today and I always thought that I'd be ready for it but..."

"You can't possibly be prepared for something that hasn't happened to you yet," Krauser finished for Leon, understanding where he was coming from.

"Yeah. A simulation is one thing but the real deal is nothing like that," Leon admitted unabashed. He was more surprised at Krauser being supportive than what happened to him earlier today.

"This calls for a celebration," Krauser announced, switching gears on Leon once again. "You finally popped your being-shot-at cherry and I know just the perfect place!"

"Jack, I already told you that I'm not going to MacCready's with you," Leon complained.

"Oh come on! You don't have to drink if you don't want to. Save me some money," said Krauser, mumbling the last part to himself.

Krauser wrapped an arm around Leon's shoulders and slapped him on the back enthusiastically, shaking him a little in hopes of inspiring a smile. He wouldn't say he was an emotional man but Krauser still cared about his best friend and it was a terrible thing to see Leon depressed and exhausted.

Leon raised his head to look at the blonde man, searching his face and finding nothing but sweetness and concern. Krauser wanted him to come so he wouldn't be alone tonight, to let Leon know that he had friends that would always be there for him. Maybe a drink would help him relax after all. He was tightly wound and he knew he'd have nightmares tonight regardless of how much alcohol he consumed.

"I guess one drink wouldn't hurt," Leon relented with a over exaggerated sigh but Krauser couldn't hear it because he was too pumped up to notice.

"By the way," Krauser added before Leon could follow him out, "Your shirt's inside out."

Leon huffed and fixed it.

A car ride and many shots of whiskey later, Leon found himself sitting in a circle with his fellow officers, laughing it up and telling corny jokes with even cornier punchlines. MacCready's wasn't the fanciest place but the booze was at a reasonable price and it wasn't seedy like most dives around Raccoon City. It was kind of cozy and quiet for being a bar.

Steve wasn't the rookie Leon could remember anymore. It seemed as though he had gained the other men's respect pretty fast, but Krauser still poked at his pride from time to time. Chris had momentarily left to get more shots and Billy and Luis were helping eachother try to remember a funny incident that occurred during a less than exciting car chase.

Leon just watched everyone having a good time and the buzz from alcohol was loosening him up, letting him forget all about today's events if only for tonight. It helped that Krauser was sitting next to him, staying close and keeping an eye on him to make sure he was alright. It was oddly endearing of the big lug and in that moment he knew everyone, including Krauser, was capable of feeling.

Chris passed out the shots individually, trying his best to not spill them. Each man grabbed their shot and when Chris took his seat they all clinked their shot glasses together and threw them back, slamming them on the table afterwards. Leon winced at the bitter taste and burn in his throat but in the fogginess of his buzz his brain could hardly register it. He looked over to Krauser who seemed completely unaffected and smiled grinned weakly for no reason whatsoever.

"How many shots is that?" Leon slurred loudly, leaning in close to Krauser so the other man could hear him over the music.

"Who's keeping count?!" Krauser answered back with a deep chuckle, sides splitting (because alcohol evidently made things funnier than they really were).

They all boomed with laughter and Leon's eyes were watering and his cheeks ached from smiling so much, causing him to lean over against Krauser. He was hanging off of Krauser like a drunk teenager that couldn't hold their alcohol and he was straining for breath when he laughed so hard that no sound came out. Krauser embraced Leon like he had in the locker room and rubbed his back, trying to sooth the lean man.

"Remember that thing called breathing?" Krauser mocked playfully. "Pace yourself, comrade!"

Leon calmed down a little and looked up into Krauser's eyes, still smiling despite the ache in his jaw. This is exactly what he needed. A couple of drinks in him and his friends all around him laughing with his best friend by his side all night, making sure he was okay. As long as Krauser was here, Leon knew he'd be just fine.

After a few more shots they all decided they had enough but continued to chatter on about nonsense. The rest of the night Leon just held onto one of Krauser's arms as if they were lovers and talked only to him. None of the guys seemed to notice or care about their close proximity because it wasn't that out of the ordinary. Besides, they were all plastered and seeing double.

"I'm glad you came with me-" Krauser paused, considering his words and changed them hurriedly. "...with us tonight. You really looked terrible earlier."

"I'm glad you invited me," Leon said, talking into Krauser's ear. His booze stained breath ghosted over Krauser's neck, making the bigger man shiver slightly without even knowing. "You always know exactly what I need. I'm having a great time with you, Jack."

Something in Krauser jolted to life because Leon had only mentioned him and not the other guys. He hadn't switched his words like Krauser did and Krauser wondered when he had gotten so careful choosing his words. Leon squeezed a big bicep affectionately and pulled away from Krauser, smiling big enough to warm Krauser's cold heart.

Time seemed to pass by too fast shortly there after and everyone was debating on going home because it was rather late and they had work in the morning. They all went dutch on taxis and after a lot of kicking and fussing, Leon relented and let Krauser take him home. Leon wanted this night to last forever but he knew there'd be many more nights just like this.

He doesn't remember the taxi ride home and he definitely doesn't remember changing into his pajamas or stumbling into his bed but by the time he's passed out he's already dreaming. For a few minutes Krauser just stands at Leon's bedside, watching his chest move shallowly up and down in a slow cadence. Watching him dream and hoping that they aren't nightmares.

Krauser kneels down so that he's level with Leon's face, reaching a hand out and brushing hair out of the way so he can caress the unconscious man's warm cheek gently. He leans forward despite his best efforts and kisses Leon's unresponsive lips tenderly. Krauser knows he shouldn't be taking advantage of his passed out friend but he can't help himself.

The blonde man pulls away with one last kiss to Leon's forehead and he slips out of the apartment quietly, turning off the lights and leaving Leon to his dreams. The front door closes with an audible click and Leon cracks open an eye to look around his dark room. He manages to flop his limp body over as he snuggles into his covers.

Leon falls asleep smiling.


	4. Leon & Billy

Billy hated it whenever he was stuck with highway patrol because nothing interesting ever happened besides that one time him and Luis had to chase down a person. It was so boring that he almost always went by himself because no one wanted to volunteer for that. Which made no sense at all. You'd think police would want to do nothing all day and just sit in their cruiser without having to lift so much as a finger. That wasn't the case for Billy. He craved for all the things that happened in the movies.

But he had to settle for this. Luckily Leon decided to take pity on him and help kill the boredom that always set in instantly. It was kind of odd that someone like Leon would do something so mediocre like busting speeders. Leon's potential had better use than this and Billy wondered how Wesker let Leon go with him. Billy felt like he was cramping Leon's style.

To Billy, Leon was this larger than life figure that was always the hero and always in the spotlight because he was the best at everything. He only did things that were up to his standards and he certainly didn't do highway duty. Billy was drumming his thumbs as he gripped the steering wheel tighter, boiling at the possibility that Leon was as smug as Billy made him out to be.

Leon had the radar gun propped up on the dash as he pointed it at the ongoing traffic, sighing contentedly to himself. They'd only been parked out here for an hour and Leon's arms were already getting tired from holding the device up. He caught Billy's movement out if the corner of his eye and peeked over at the quiet man. Billy never talked a lot and he thought too much, he was probably over analyzing something.

Leon looked back at the radar gun to see the varying speeds of varying vehicles and after they remained around the designated speed limit, Leon withdrew the gun to give his arms a rest. Billy cast a gaze over at Leon and huffed to himself, thinking of all the reasons why Leon wanted to do this in the first place. His feelings always seemed to be in conflict with eachother whenever Leon was around.

At one moment Billy could admire and respect Leon and the next he could envy and loathe him. One contradiction after another. His brain wouldn't give him a rest until he figured out just WHO Leon was. After all these years working with eachother, Billy didn't know the first thing about Leon. Sure, they talked before but they were merely acquaintances. Friends of a friend.

Billy was being and thinking ridiculous. If he wanted to know who Leon was so badly all he has to do is talk to him, actually talk to him, instead of sitting in silence in this damn police cruiser on the side of the highway. If he didn't strike up a conversation Leon's presence would be completely pointless. He may as well not even be here.

"Arms tired?" Billy asked lamely, as if it wasn't obvious in the way Leon rubbed at his bicep. It wasn't the best ice breaker but it was a start.

"Just a little," Leon said lowly with an almost non-existent blush. "Not really used to doing this stuff."

"It's amazing how strenuous the simplest tasks can be, huh?" Billy poked with a smirk.

"Yeah," Leon chuckled. "I'm so used to doing more useful things." Leon tried to catch himself but it was already too late because he knew what would be going through Billy's mind at the remark. "I didn't mean anything by your job!" Leon gushed apologetically. "I just think it's lame that able bodied officers have to be stuck with this duty, ya know?"

Billy considered Leon's words carefully and he could tell by the man's expression that he meant no offense towards him. Leon had a blush creeping across his face and Billy forced a smile to show him that he wasn't mad at his teammate. Maybe Leon didn't look down his nose at Billy after all.

"I mean, I've seen you in action while training and I think Wesker really under estimates your potential," Leon babbled on, making sure that Billy knew they were equal. "It's outrageous that you get stuck doing this more than others and-"

"Leon," Billy cut off.

"Yes?"

"It's okay. I get it," Billy huffed with a laugh, smirking with amusement. Why was Leon walking on eggshells around him? "I'm just wondering why you'd volunteer for this, since you seem so opposed to the idea, that is."

"Oh," Leon blushed, looking down at his lap with an embarrassed smile. "Well, I don't really know why. I guess I just feel like being lazy for once. Wesker wants me to handle everything on my own because he thinks I'm Superman but I'm kinda tired of all that hero stuff..." Leon admitted freely, then added, "Well, at least for awhile. People must think I'm a jerk that wants attention constantly."

Billy flushed and turned away from Leon, feeling ashamed because he was one of those people but now he knew better than to judge. After Billy mentally kicked himself he looked back to Leon who just shrugged with a half smile, brushing the subject off like it was nothing at all. It seemed as though Leon had been feeling like this for quite some time and Billy actually pitied him for once. He thought he'd never seen the day.

"I'm sure they don't," Billy lied weakly.

"Yeah.." Leon smirked ruefully. "And the cow jumped over the moon."

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't think you're a jerk." Billy made a small smile and when Leon gave him a look that said 'bullshit' he sighed and told him the truth. "Okay, maybe just a little, but that's only because I thought you were a smug asshole on a power trip. I judged you before I even understood you," Billy frowned, feeling as if he was hurting Leon with his words. "Sorry."

"I'm used to it. Just like you're used to being stuck with this crap job," Leon giggled, breaking the tension with a tiny joke. "But thanks for not sticking with your first analysis. I'd hate to lose the opportunity to be friends with you."

Billy beamed back at the other man, thankful that things were finally square and misunderstandings were clear. He too would hate to see an opportunity like Leon pass him up and on an impulse he kissed the man on the lips. It was quick and small. Just a tiny peck of lips and it was all over before Leon could process it correctly. He literally didn't know what hit him and Billy seemed as calm as ever.

"Want me to take over for awhile?" Billy offered, referring to the radar gun and acting as if nothing happened at all. And maybe it didn't.

"Um, sure," was all Leon could muster before handing over the gun, still reeling from the kiss. Why the hell did Billy kiss him anyway?

And, as if Billy had somehow read his mind, he replied with:

"Just kissing away any booboos I might've left."


	5. Mystery

Leon doesn't know why he's here. At this door, at this apartment. He should turn around now and high tail it out of this place, but he can't move. His body's thrumming with the buzz of adrenaline and he's only one knock away from sealing his fate to venture out into uncharted waters. He closes his eyes for a moment, remembering what happened in that shocking and intimate moment between him and...

His eyes snap back open and Leon's taking a deep breath, telling himself that this needs to happen. That he wants it happen again like before but more. Leon's hand comes up and his knuckles are thumping against the wood of the door before he can ponder it any longer, knocking a little too loudly for it to be calm. And Leon's anything but. He's shaking and his palms are sweating. Leon can't remember another time he's felt so giddy with nerves.

There are heavy footsteps getting closer to the door and Leon can hear someone call out from behind the front door, saying that they'll be there in a minute. It makes Leon even more nervous and anxious for entry, wanting a quick death instead of a slow agonizing torture because right now this is hell to him. Right now his body is on fire and he's itchy all over, shuffling uncertainly from foot to foot.

It's his chance to run away and never look back but he doesn't take it, sticking it out like a man instead, still waiting. Leon finally hears the person walk up to the door, stopping only momentarily to unlock the dead bolt. The door opens inwardly and he automatically straightens up his posture. The man is hanging in the doorway with his hand still on the knob and it takes him just a split second to register who had knocked.

"Leon," the man says somewhat surprised. "What brings you over here? Is something wrong?"

"No," Leon assures. "Can I come in?"

"Sure."

The man steps aside, opening the door wide enough so Leon can walk inside while maintaining a comfortable distance from him. The man couldn't really trust himself after kissing Leon when he wasn't allowed so he backed off after shutting the door behind them. Leon was offered to have a seat on the couch and he took it, sitting down slowly to assess himself with where he was and what he was about to say.

"Look, about the other day..." Leon starts but he gets cut off.

"I'm really sorry about that," the man apologizes, feeling ashamed that he took advantage of Leon's personal space. "I don't know what came over me. I just... had to kiss you. I'll understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore."

"Good, because I don't want you to be my friend anymore," Leon informed neutrally as he watched the other man take a seat next to him on the couch.

The man hung his head in defeat but even as he felt like breaking down he noticed the weight shift on the cushions and Leon had moved closer to him. Leon's eyes said everything and they told no lies as they searched out the other's soul. Leon had come so far already that it'd be ludicrous to stop now, especially when he was so close to confessing everything.

"I don't want you to be my friend anymore," Leon repeated and it seemed to sting more the second time around but he wasn't finished. "I want you to be my boyfriend, Chris."

For a heart stopping second Chris can't make out the words correctly but then it dawns on him that Leon hasn't rejected him after all. Leon wasn't upset about Chris just claiming his mouth like that or touching him without permission but encouraging it, wanting more of what Chris had to offer. Leon slides closer to him on the sofa and Chris only notices it when Leon wraps his arms around his shoulders.

Chris can't believe that this happening right now. He expected Leon to react so many different ways and so negatively that he didn't leave room for the possibility of being accepted. It seemed as though Leon had a taste and wanted more because he practically pounced on Chris, locking their lips together in a deep kiss to seal the deal.

Chris could only react and he did. He grabbed Leon's lean waist to anchor him to the couch and kissed back with enthusiasm, forgetting all about past rivalry and differences. It wasn't about beating the other anymore, it was about surrendering and giving up to their desires. They were both losing the battle of self control but winning as far as passion was concerned.

Leon climbed into Chris' lap and braced his hands on the back of the sofa, pulling back to look Chris in the eye just to make sure that it was him and that this was real. But it was shortly lived because Chris was pulling him back in for another hot kiss, using tongue this time and Leon kissed back just as hard. Their tongues sought out eachother's mouths and twirled together almost as if they needed it more than air.

Both men were left breathless and Leon was moaning into Chris' mouth wantonly, grinding himself against Chris shamelessly but not caring one bit. It was simply perfect because neither man knew what came over them. Neither man knew why they needed this so badly. They just did. All this time and they never once realized their feelings for eachother. Not until just now. Chris pushed Leon and Leon pushed back with the same fiery competitiveness like they always had, battling for dominance over the kiss.

After all, old habits die hard.


End file.
